naruto: Mistery Girls
by MIKO-SENPAI
Summary: a hilarious parody to naruto that all fans will love.


HALLO IM MIKO-SENPAI GOOD FRIEND OF KIKIELRIC GODDESS OF ALCHEMEY AND USAGIELRIC THIS IS MY FIRST EVR STORY

ON FANFIC I HOPE U LIKE IT :D

Our story begins in the demolished battle field from the fight between team 10 and the members of the akatsuki, kakuzu and Hidan.

three hooded women were on the outskirts of the forest under a tree, a tall one with long dark purple hair and a toothy grin on her face, Mikoto, a slightly shorter one with sandy blonde hair with a slight grin, Usagi and the shortest one with dark blue hair with a purple tinge that almost looks black with a slightly blank look on her face, Kurai.

"What a shame, they had such odd techniques, I wish i could've studied them longer" said Usagi.

"Oh stop complaining, Usagi" Mikoto said.

"As if your one to talk, Mikoto, you were complaining that you were hungry the whole way here" Usagi yelled at her

"Will the two of you shut up!" yelled Kurai with a slight growl.

"sorry, Ree-sama" both Usagi and Mikoto apologized.

"Mikoto, fetch the rings" Kurai commanded

"Yes ma'am!" Mikoto replied with her grin stretching half way up her face as she jumped out of the tree.

Over at the impact zone were kakuzus body lies. "This is too easy" she said as she appeared near the corpse. But when she pulled on the ring his hand came off.

"Weird" she said with a grin as she pulled the ring off and threw the hand over her shoulder. Then she ran over to the hole in the ground were Hidan was buried, "he definitely failed! Hah!" she laughed as she made multiple hand signs faster than the eye can see, "Shadow Mist jutsu!" she yelled as she placed her hands on the ground. As she did strange shadows crawled across the ground, into the hole and began to move the rocks till she reached Hidan's dis mantled body. Then she found his head, it took a deep breathe "Finally! What took you so long, you bitch?" he complained.

"Just for that I'm leaving you here" she said as she picked up his hand and pulled the ring off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Exactly what I said" she replied as one of the shadows speared him in the head, "Bitch" he said as the blood dripped down his face.

"Bye-bye" she said as she began to place the rocks back on him and stuck her tongue out. :p.

When she got back she showed Kurai the rings and they left.

In one of the many hidden akatsuki hideouts…

"Did you get the rings?" asked Kisame.

"Of course" replied kurai. "Mikoto!" she commanded. Mikoto put her hand out in it were the rings. As she held them out Tobi grabbed them. "I'll be taking these"

"Don't touch me!" she snarled at him.

"Mikoto!" both Kurai and Usagi yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him I'm still happy from seeing kakuzu's dead corpse and Hidan's mangled head" she said with a big grin. XD.

"As always" Usagi sighed

"Pein! If you keep sending these pathetic weaklings after the kyuubi the entire Akatsuki will be eliminated!" Kurai yelled (Kyuubi = nine tailed fox)

"Fine, let's see you try" Pein replied with a slight laugh

"Okay, I will" Kurai laughed. :p

"Oh no…" complained Usagi

"Hah, that's your first mistake, dude" laughed Mikoto as they all walked out. :D

Meanwhile naruto was training under the water fall…

"Huff, huff…"

Kakashi was asleep on a bench and Yamato was keeping up the seal.

"This kid shore has a lot of stamina" yamato thought to himself.

Then suddenly a voice shouted from behind him,

"YO, NARUTO!"

"Huh?" said naruto as both he and yamato turned around. It was Usagi, Kurai grinning and Mikoto waving her arms in the air.

"Oh, hey guys long time no see!" naruto yelled as he ran over and as he did his wet hair sprayed Usagi in the face.

"Ok…eww!" she yelled in disgust

"Oops, sorry 'bout that, Usagi" naruto apologized.

Mikoto ran over to Kakashi to say hi.

She snuck up to him and yelled "GOOD MORNIG SUNSHINE!" as she did Kakashi and the bench rolled over backwards.

"Oh, hello Mikoto" said Kakashi rubbing his head.

"Hi" she replied

"I see you're still a prankster, Mikoto" laughed sakura

"Of course I am, it's me you're talking to" Mikoto replied confidently. :D.

'Ehem'

"Oh, Mikoto, this is Sai"

"Hmmm…." Mikoto walked around sai and examined him closely and finally made up her mind on what she'd say to him first. She stood in front of him, clapped her hands twice, opened her mouth and took a deep breathe. (Baka = moron, idiot, stupid, etc.)

"BAKA!" she yelled at him as she slapped him and stomped of angrily for no apparent reason. O.o (idiot)

Meanwhile sai looked shocked rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Don't worry sai, she's either angry because she didn't get any sleep last night or... she just doesn't like you, hehe…he…" Usagi began to fade off.

"Yah, first impressions don't really mean anything to that one" smirked kurai

"Just be happy she only called you a baka and slapped you, the last guy she met just said 'hi', then she kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold" she giggled as she patted sai on the back "when she first met Kakashi, she kneed him in the stomach" she added as she walked off.

"Good luck, buddy" Usagi commented as she patted him on the back and walked off.

"Anyways…, why are you guys here?" asked naruto trying to change the subject.

"We're here to help with your training" kurai answered, "with my training you will be able to remain conscious and in control to at least the 5th tail and beat Sasuke"

"Really? Sweet!" naruto yelled cheerfully

"But if you fail…"

"Aw man!" naruto wined

"If you fail, the 9 tail will be released and will destroy the whole of the fire country, are you willing to take that risk naruto?" asked kurai

Naruto got really serious and answered "yes, I am"

"Ok, let me get the seal ready…" complained yamato

"No, your seal is not strong enough for this, we need a professional…Mikoto!" yelled kurai

"She's a pro?" asked yamato sarcastically

"More then you are tamato" said Mikoto grinding her teeth in an angry grin as she dug in to his skull with her fist.

"That's yamato" he said as a blood vessel bulged on his forehead.

"Whatever…" said Mikoto with a slight grin as she walked in front of the waterfall.

"First we must work on your ability to focus your mind" she yelled over her shoulder waving her hand.

"Yes ma'am" naruto replied happily

Mikoto sat down, formed hand signs and placed her hands on the ground in front of her. Suddenly strange black and white dragon statues rose from the ground and formed a circle. Then she told naruto to stand in front of her outside the circle.

"Okay now what?" he asked

"The first step is to learn to predict the direction of your opponents attacks got that?" she asked

"Okay and how do I do that?"

"Each dragon has its own direction to aim, you must learn witch dragon shoots were, shall we begin?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay, first only two dragons will attack and as you progress more dragons will begin to attack" She said as stuck her hands in front of her and the dragons began to glow with over flowing chakra. The first two dragons began attacking, the first dragon drew fire and naruto dodged it but little did he know the shot turned around and then hit him in the back "OUCH! HOT!" he shouted in pain "oh sorry, did I forget to menschen some shots change direction…?" she asked with a grin. "Nah, really?" said naruto sarcastically

12 hours later…

Kakashi had fallen asleep again -_-zzz, Kurai and Usagi were making lunch, sakura was watching the birds, sai was painting and yamato was dumbfounded at Mikoto's ability to focus. "How can she sit like that for 12 straight hours without a break or even moving?" he asked Usagi

"Lunch is ready" Kurai yelled

"Okay that's enough for today" said Mikoto as she and naruto walked over while the statues sank back in to the ground.

"oh by the way yamato, I can sit like that for 12 straight hours without a break or even moving because unlike you I don't have the upper body strength of a 9 year old girl" she grinned at him as she walked by. =p.

"Grrrr…" yamato growled

"Mikoto!" shouted kurai

"What? I couldn't resist" she grinned.

Everyone got their own bowl of soup and sat down to eat, except Mikoto who jumped in to a tree, picked an apple and began to eat it.

"What's with her?" ask yamato

"When she's training she doesn't eat anything cooked or prepared in anyway" kurai smiled

"Are you sure you're not just a bad cook?" asked sai.

As he did everyone froze and Kurai got really pissed. But just as she went to hit him, an apple hit him over the head, everyone turned to see who threw it. It was Mikoto and she looked REALLY PISSED OFF then suddenly she shouted

"IF SHE WAS A BAD COOK, WOULD YOU BE EATING IT? NO! SO SHUT THE HELL UP YA DUMBASS!" then she threw another apple, at Kakashi this time and woke him up "Foods ready, moron" she snarled and went back to eating. ):

"She really does not like you at all" laughed kurai

"Obviously not" Usagi commented

"Hmmm…." sai wondered rubbing the back of his head. As he did everyone began to laugh, but of course sai didn't get what was so funny. (B

THAT'S THE END OF MA FIRST CHAPTA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT .SAI IS A DUMBASS! LMFAO! XD! BUT JUST WAIT, IT GETS BETTER! P.s I GOT THE TAMATO THING FROM MY SISTER.


End file.
